roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
The Loud House
The Loud House '''(best known as '''The Lewd House '''or '''The Lewd Hell) is a very overrated show that sucks donkey dick. That's right, even worse than Teen Titans Go!, or really, anything that Cartoon Network has shat out. But this isn't Cartoon Network, but rather, NICKELODEON. You mean the same channel that is best known for one of the greatest animes ever, SpongeBob?! Yes, guess who created it. That's right, Chris Savino, the same guy who ruined Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls in their later seasons. No surprise, since Chris Savino has always been untalented with his awful drawings and horrible writing. Chris Savino is the Justin Bieber of animation; Untalented, AND a horrible person. Chris Savino failed art class and preschool too many times, even after a decade. I don't know why I ever had any interest in this show, but believe it or not, I started losing interest pretty early on, around Episode 14 (Toads and Tiaras/Two Boys and a Baby), when the July 2016 set of episodes aired. Starting there, it just didn't have the same vibe as the first 13 episodes, which were actually decent. However, once S2 started with 11 Louds a Leapin', I didn't bother anymore and eventually found out that the whole "classic 90s cartoon" part of the show by keeping the main character's parents faces hidden would no longer stand true, except this is not a throwback to 1990s shows, it's a throwback to 2000s shows. In October 2017, the creator of the show, you know, Chris Savino, the same guy who ruined Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls in their later seasons, got suspended, and eventually fired from Nickelodeon for sexual harassment. Then again, this whole show is sexual harassment. As DeviantCringe said, Chris Savino should've just crawled in a hole and died. There's a mountain of reasons why people hated Chris Savino for what he did to Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls. Not just the change in the art, writing, and everything, but he was also known to be a nightmare to work with, and is a horrible person. Hell, even before his sexual harassment, it was still just a pain in the neck to work in the same industry as him. Chris Savino was even known for his massive hatred towards legendary animators, such as Jim Jinkins and Klasky Csupo. Problems with LH Waifus They're not the PokéGirls. Animation * It looks like the last two seasons of '"Dexter's Laboratory''.'' * The comic book style actually hurts my eyes. Storyline * It all goes like this: The main character, Linkin wants something, tries to get it, but one or all of his sisters stop him. Linkin, the whiny jerk he is, tries to sabotage his sisters plans and wishes he was an only child. Personal Problems The Ghost Eighth grade English class. One kid said two different things at different times within that class. 1. I am the ghost.... I am the ghost of the loud house!... 2. HEY ANTHONY WHATS THIS brings up picture of British Yumi Yoshimura Pokémon XYZ For most of the time this part of the XY saga was going on TLH was new. I wish I watched XYZ when it was brand new instead! Fandom This is a big one. We will start with your average fans. One of the biggest problems with the fandom is overexcitement for new episodes. And before the show started in May 2016, the fanbase was over promoting the series itself, and I couldn't stand it. Apparently I hated it before I liked it before I hated it... Toads and Tiaras and Save the Date were probably the episodes with the most excitement early in the show, Summer 2016. (Un)fortunately, I didn't get any enjoyment out of the new episodes, even when I still liked this show. Before S2 started, fans would make leaks of Linkin's parents faces, which hinted to S2 making their face reveal permanent. Now, you have the deviantart LH fan base. Filled with all kinds of fetish, just adding to FetishArt. But I have a challenge for you: try to search up every Lewd sister through Google without the word "feet" coming into the suggestions. I also have no idea what the fandom is supposed to be called. Funnytime77 calls it "Loudies", like a third wheel to furries and bronies. However, the official TLH page on Instagerm calls their fandom the Loud Crowd. More like Lewding Lolis. Bad morals It teaches kids they can manipulate and use their siblings and friends for anything that they want. Not good. The gay stuff This is not intended to be homophobic. I am aware other shows done it too, but this is the worst of the bunch. Steven Universe does it all the time, but that show's also a turd. Star vs. the Forces of Evil did it too, but that was a background thing. AND YET IT GETS CONTROVERSY BUT THE LEWD HOUSE DOESN'T?! Most recently, Adventure Time did it by marrying two of the princesses, but that was at the very end of the show, so it can't go on any further canonically. They have they have two gay men, which happen to be Linkin's best friend Clyde's dads - not appropriate for kids. To add to that, two teenage lesbians. Unlike the shows I listed above (except Steeben SJWverse), these characters are either main or appear occasionally, not a character of the day. I get they're trying to introduce gay shit to kids, but if you're gonna do that, you gotta execute it properly. Or better yet, don't do it at all and wait until they're older. Characters * Linkin Fucker Loud - IT'S NOT LINCOLN, GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT! The main character, born on June 6, 2006, he is very similar to Caillou with how whiny he is and their heads. He treats his siblings as a method to get what he wants. But he failed EVERY SINGLE TIME. Did I mention that he speaks to the viewers like we're retarded or something? He is a main character (mostly on the antagonist side) in the Versa Universe, and lives with Kayloo, Steven Q. Universe, Butters, Peppa The Pig, and the only sister he likes, Lenny Loud, who tagged along with him later on. * Lenny Loud - I like her looks a bit. However, she's far outclassed by Serena and not a great actual character in one of the worst shows. She takes on the dumb blonde stereotype and is supposed to be the Patrick Star clone. Here's a bonus point, she is definitely the least ugly of all sisters. * Luna Lewd - British version of Yumi Yoshimura, who was also later revealed to be gay. Did I mention she has bad teeth? Otherwise, she's probably the second least shit of the sisters. * Lewdan (Luan) Lulz - This fucker makes me sick to my stomach every time I see her. I never really liked her even when I liked TLH! Otherwise she's your boring prankster getting in the way, who's also been revealed to be a serial killer. * Loosey (Lucy) Lewd - A completely terrible emo clone of Raven. * eBola Virus (Lola) Lewd - MOM LINKIN FUCKER LOUD IS MAKING AN ENCYCLOPEDIA DRAMATICA PAGE OF ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES WE GET IT EBOLA THAT LINKIN FUCKER LEFT, NOW STOP BEING A FUCKING BRAT * Lardy (Lori) Lewd - Ugly banana hair obsessive over her Mexican boyfriend. * Lice (Lisa) Lewd - how the FUCK can a 4 year old be smarter than her 10 siblings COMBINED?! She's ugly, technically an adult, and why doesn't she live on her own IF PAYS THE FUCKING TAXES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!? * Lie-Lee (Lily) Lewd - Although she is only a year old, she hates Linkin as much as her other sisters: for no reason at all. Her two common/annoying traits are crying, not exactly true since all babies are like that, and plus, it doesn't happen in as many episodes as, for example: Lardy and Bobby. Her second annoying/common trait is: POO POO. I'll chuck you and your scat fetish in the toilet next time I hear that! Don't confuse her with Lillie, who's also blonde, but is far better! * Lynn Lewd - Watch out, you don't want to get steamrolled by a hockey player in the house! Just kidding, she's just filler, no better role to fill. At least the freakin' baby has some point to existence... * Layna (Lana) Lewd - Lewd is right! She's nothing more than fetish fuel to the show that make pedophiles have more of a reason to jerk off in their mother's basement to a kids show. Don't confuse her with the PokéGirl Lana, who has some nice blue hair to make her even better. *Clyde McBride - Linkin's former fuckbuddy, until Linkin shut him out for being ultra gay. Now Clyde doesn't have anything better to do with his life since he gets anime nosebleeds over Lardy. Trivia * I actually used to dislike the loud house before that time I liked it. This is because I always got posts and ads about it thrown in my face when it came out. Before that, in October 2015, I got a TLH comic from New York Comic Con 2015 that was showing an upcoming show. At first, I thought nobody would care jack shit about this one. * This was the only show I really had any interest in at all throughout 2017, and even then I wasn't an actual fan of the show. This is because how ashamed of myself I was throughout the year where I didn't want to watch any other TV shows. By the end of the year, this was fixed and I realized that TLH is a piece of shit. * Other alternate names for this show are Waifu Simulator or Incest Waifu: The Animated Series. Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Garbage